Head lice (Pediculus humanus capitis) are small parasitic insects, which have evolved to live and thrive on the scalp and neck hairs of their human host. The external parasitic insects are often difficult to eradicate, and present a health problem to those afflicted. Head lice can also afflict people in developed areas such as in schools where people are in constant close contact. Those afflicted with head lice have to undergo some form of treatment or intervention for relief. The insecticide or pesticide is usually periodically applied to the hair and scalp of the afflicted individual to kill the head lice. Recently, it has been found that certain head lice strains have developed resistance against some of the more popular insecticides or pesticides currently available in the market.
In addition to insecticides or pesticides, mechanical means have also been employed in the treatment of head lice. Such mechanical means function by physically removing head lice and nits from the hair and scalp and can be effectively implemented alone or in combination with the insecticide or pesticide treatment. One mechanical means found to be effective is the lice and nit comb, which is a toothed instrument adapted for confining hair and sifting out the lice and nits. The typical lice and nit comb includes a plurality of spaced apart teeth arranged in a single row. The space between adjacent teeth is typically diminutive to permit the strands of hair to pass through as the comb is drawn, but prevent head lice and nits from passing through the space. In this manner, lice and nits present on the hair strands are effectively scraped off as the comb moves along the length of the hair.
Ideally, in order to ensure that the lice and nits are caught by the comb, the entire outer surface of the hair strands are scraped and cleaned to prevent the lice and nits from avoiding the scraping action. However, the adjacent parallel teeth of known plastic lice and nit combs have teeth of limited length, whereby the teeth are only able to scrape portions of the limited number of hair strands occupied therebetween. These limitations have made prior art lice and nit combs more time consuming and inconvenient to use, and less effective in sifting and removing lice and nits from hair.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved lice and nit removal comb capable of captively and circumferentially grasping around a relatively large number of strands of hair for enhanced scraping and cleaning action to entrap and remove lice and nits present as the device is drawn along the length of the grasped hair. In this manner, any lice and/or nit present in the hair is efficiently and effectively sifted and removed therefrom with minimized effort.